Interactive content is often consumed via personal computing devices, such as tablet devices, personal computers, and/or smartphones. Non-interactive streaming video content is often consumed via televisions, set-top boxes, and/or personal computing devices. Interactive games are often consumed via personal computing devices and/or gaming consoles where user feedback and/or inputs are obtained via the computing device and/or gaming console on which the content is consumed.